


Tails and Scales

by roundandtalented



Series: DnD AU fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bump, Come Inflation, DnDstuck, Elves, Half-Elves, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sollux 'I'm going to FUCK a dragon' Captor and his awful ideas, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not one to really put much faith in town rumors, but, admittedly, this one has some grounds.</p><p>Sollux has been insisting he's heard from '<i>multiple reliable thourthes</i>' that there's a nesting dragon just outside of town. It's apparently young, not super strong, and has a nasty temper.</p><p>And of course, Sollux wants to go see it. He tries to reason with you that it's no doubt got a hoard of loot, so at the very least, the two of you will get paid.<br/>But you know his real motivations, if all the campfire talk has been anything to go on. And you can only assume he wants you to come along just so you can be his negotiator. His translator.<br/>His wing-man.. er... elf.<br/>He's not outright said it yet, because you've always been around people when he pesters you about getting ready faster, <i>can we go now????</i> But. You know. </p><p>He wants to fuck the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails and Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xagave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagave/gifts), [bunlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunlux/gifts).



> This is canon in the [**DnD AU**](http://dndstuckau.tumblr.com/) that [Haley](http://bunlux.tumblr.com/), [Sarah](http://xagave.tumblr.com/) and I have, though, not until MUCH LATER in the adventure.

You're not one to really put much faith in town rumors, but, admittedly, this one has some grounds.

Sollux has been insisting he's heard from ' _multiple reliable thourthes_ ' that there's a nesting dragon just outside of town. It's apparently young, not super strong, and has a nasty temper.

And of course, Sollux wants to go see it. He tries to reason with you that it's no doubt got a hoard of loot, so at the very least, the two of you will get paid.  
But you know his real motivations, if all the campfire talk has been anything to go on. And you can only assume he wants you to come along just so you can be his negotiator. His translator.  
His wing-man.. er... elf.

He's not outright said it yet, because you've always been around people when he pesters you about getting ready faster, _can we go now????_ But. You know.  
He wants to fuck the dragon.

It's just, a _thing_ with him. You don't know if he heard a legend or someone's exaggerated sex story but, he really really wants to fuck a dragon. He's not even picky on male, female, anything. He just. Wants a dragon.  
And, you're admittedly curious to see if he _could_ fuck a dragon.

By the time you get even close to the mountain range just outside of town, you're pretty certain all the rumors are true. The way the storm is just, circling one of the more cave-riddled mountains is way too suspicious. If it's a young dragon, that would explain why it has so little control over its storms.  
You've studied a good deal on dragons, having learnt their language long ago, but you've never actually met one that wasn't an infant. You've just seen lots of pictures. And read a lot of. Um. Literature. About them. If you could _call it that even_.

For your own reasons, you're probably equally as excited as Sollux is about this trip. You're just better at not showing it for the whole two hours that the walk takes.  
Your enthusiasm wavers considerably when you get into the actual stormy part, right close to the beginning of the cave systems. You hate having to use spells to shield you, but also, you really don't want to be soaking wet and soggy when you meet this creature. 

"So either I fuck it, take the loot and run. Or we kill it, then take the loot and run." Sollux acts like he's making a plan for the first time in his life, and you can't help but roll your eyes at him.  
"It's a fuckin' dragon, Sol. They're bein's a magic. It knows we've been comin' since the moment we stepped on this fuckin' heap'a rock." You scoff and he shoves at your hip. You're tempted to let the rain-shield down just to drench him, but you know he'd be miserable if you did. And you're not about to ruin his good mood.  
He's excited and it's kind of adorable when he gets like this.

When you get to the mouth of the cave, you literally have to catch him by the back of the shirt before he goes running in. Patience is not a thing Captor has much of, you know this. And you know sometimes it can cloud his intelligence. 

"You wanna get fried before you even get to see this thing?" You hiss, and he wilts a little. "Stay with me, no sudden movements."  
The front bit of the cave is messy, but beyond that it actually appears well kept? You're a bit shocked. Though the lore you read in your studies did say they were beings with dignity and should be respected, you never really imagined them to be ones who kept a clean camp. They're hoarders by nature, after all.

"Where ith it?" Sollux asks in a hushed tone, and you roll your eyes in the dimness.  
"Seems we have a shy dragon." You respond, and wave your staff to illuminate the cave around you. It's not a lot of work, to install humming, glowing lights along the tunnels ceiling, but the sight of the cave branching off into several smaller pathways is a bit daunting. You didn't sign up for a treasure hunt inside a mountain. You signed up to see Sollux attempt the impossible.  
Just as Sollux is about to step into one of the branching off paths, as light on his feet as he is, you hear a rush of wind and then his startled gasp, barely enough of a warning before you spot glowing crimson eyes, and claws that could tear the little halfelf in half.

The two of you drop to the ground, wings and claws inches from your heads as the dragon lands and then circles you, a low growl bubbling up from its chest, echoing into the caverns.  
" _We mean you no harm_!" You immediately insist, Sollux squinting at you, despite not understanding a word you said. You've got a hand raised that isn't your casting hand, he knows what you mean.

You get a growl and a hiss in return, claws dragging across smooth slate as you're circled, tail lashing close to the walls but not touching.  
It's black as night, red flecks by its cheeks. As it bares it's fangs at you, you hear thunder rumble the ground from outside.  
" _We mean you no harm._ " You try again, and this time you actually see it's eyes narrow suspiciously.  
You set your staff on the ground, much to Sollux's protesting noise, and get to your feet, arms outstretched peacefully.

When the dragon speaks, you have to think for a moment whether or not you suppose it might be possible for a female dragon to have a different sounding voice than a male would, because this one sounds distinctly male.  
" _what fuckminded twit assumes it's just okay to come on in without so much as a knock or a hello? We're you raised in a barn? No manners, for elves._ "  
You can't help but smile at that, a bit sheepish.  
" _There was no door to knock on_ ," you offer him, and he circles you again, watching Sollux more than you now.  
" _I suppose not_ ," The dragon crouches low, wings folding to his back, settling just a little, but keeping his fangs bared, by the looks of it, just to keep Sollux on his toes. " _The halfelf. He's a thief._ "

You should have known he'd have some telling abilities. Though, even Sollux's stance is a bit of a giveaway. You shrug for him, and your partner shoots you a dirty look.

"Are you talking about me?" He asks, a little offended.  
The dragon snarls, and it actually gets Captor to straighten up, just a little.  
" _You'll find no treasure here._ ". Thunder booms, but you don't feel as scared as you likely should. " _I have no loot for a petty thief, and a washout wizard_."  
You. Try not to take that personally. Its hard. You have a temper too. But you know, with all his posturing and display, the dragon is putting on a show. He's trying to intimidate you. It's working on Sollux, but only because he doesn't know any better.

The lore you read. They may have exaggerated a little, but, this dragon is no where near the size he ought to be. He's no where near as menacing. As deadly.  
The thunder and rain is disorganized. Unpredictable.  
He has little control over it.

" _Surprisingly, loot was not the reason we came to see you. Though i'll admit, curiosity on my part is certainly a thing._ " You adjust you posture to something more relaxed, and he unconsciously mirrors the motion, shoulders easing up, head not so high.  
" _my friend here, is curious about something a little personal_ " you gesture to Sollux, and you can practically see the scales of the dragon's eyebrow shift curiously. " _He's got a bit of a fantasy, see. Where as I wanted to simply meet you, he had something a little more intimate on his mind._ "  
"Are you athking it?" Sollux asks, patting at your arm eagerly. "Pleathe don't make me thound like a dick."  
"I'm talkin' to him Sol, just wait." You hush him and he actually has the gall to pout.

" _Are you fucking serious?_ " The dragon before you snorts, stepping closer, though this time not as menacingly. " _As frustrated as I've been, I really don't think it'd work._ "  
He looks at you, then to Sollux, then back at you.  
" _He seriously wants to?_ " You're surprised by the hopeful tone you catch, but nod anyway. 

The dragon adjusts his wings, so that they're tucked against his back rather than flared and taking up more space than they need to be.  
" _I've been too riled up to hold any sort of human form long enough to go into town and find anyone. Its. Its actually a fucking problem?_ "  
Your mouth falls open, and Sollux gets antsy. You know it must be frustrating for him to have no idea what you're saying, but! He should have some patience!

" _Really?_ " You inquire, genuinely interested now. You'd read they could change, but again, you had no idea what to chalk up to elaborate exaggerating and drunken writing. " _Is it, difficult usually?_ "  
" _It takes a lot of focus. And_ ," he flicks his head towards the mouth of the cave. " _If the storming wasn't a giveaway, I've got none right now. I have energy, but no way to let it out directly, and well. 'Tis the season._ "

You actually laugh, both in amazement, and at the fact Sollux has resorted to making motions with his hands. He's doing the ridiculous 'finger through the loop' fucking one. Your palm drags down your face just before you give him a shove to the shoulder.

The dragon surprises you again when he laughs too, coming closer and lowering his head to you, then to Sollux.

" _I'm not sure I could keep any sort of human form for more than a few minutes right now_." he admits it to you, almost shyly, and you wave your hands dismissive.  
" _That's really not what he's after, honestly. He has no idea you can do that at all, never mind for a romp of any kind._ "

You end up looking on in awe as Sollux steps towards the dragons face, a hand outstretched.

"Tho we doing thith?" he asks, looking between you and the dragon.  
The creature gives a pleased rumble and presses it's face into his hands. Your laugh is breathless and excited all at once.  
"What'th hith name?" Sollux asks, peeking back at you. You can't get over how _not_ massive the size difference is. Sure, he's big, he's a dragon, but honestly, you were really expecting probably something 4 times the size of him.

" _Karkat_." comes the rumble from the dragons throat. It must be a strain on him to speak anything close to common tongue while in that form. The vocal chords just, aren't the same, you figure.  
Sollux squints, but when he echos it, he's close enough that he gets nosed against as a positive response. You're not over the fact that the dragon, Karkat, you suppose, isn't opposed to trying this. Hell, he even seems eager to? If he was being honest with you, then this is actually in both parties best interests. 

"He thaid yeth?" Sollux sounds worried, even as he's smoothing his hands over ridged scales, eyes full of wonder as Karkat lets him touch him, lets him be gentle with him.  
You meet Karkat's blazing red eyes, and get a soft nod.  
"Yeah. Yeah he's game."  
"Holy fuck."

You're giddy and nervous all at once. Giddy because one look at the dragon's claws and you know you're going to be doing most of the prep work. Nervous because this time you sort of have an audience. An audience who's going to participate as soon as he can. 

Settling the two of you down is horribly awkward at first, because, again, you know Karkat is watching every move you make. But he doesn't seem to mind the way you pull Sollux into your lap, take your time smoothing your hands over his bony little hips as you ghost your lips over his... as if you haven't kissed him before, as if having Sollux in your lap was still new to you.  
Sollux really isn't someone who takes a long time to get physically interested in fucking. You are, he isn't. But the way he rolls his crotch into your hips, pants and shirt still on, already wanting to contact... well. That helps, for you.

"I wath just bein' hopeful, earlier." he admits, quiet, though loud enough you know Karkat can hear. "Thought you were humoring me jutht a little. Maybe inthithing I clean up tho you could make me forget my dithapointment later."

You chuckle, kiss down his neck as you slip a hand into the back of his pants, knead at his barely there ass.  
"I'm not gunna say that wasn't part'a it." You admit, mouthing along his skin. "An' just knowin' you did as I asked is fuckin' hot, t'be honest."

Sollux hums a pleased sound as you skirt your fingers a little lower, spread his cheeks with your one hand.  
"Pants off." You tell him, and he nods, pressing back against you. "Shirt too." Another, quicker nod. He'd normally fuss, but you think he's maybe too excited to remember to be self conscious. 

You can feel his dick against you already as he rocks his hips, hesitant to move away just so he can strip, but the promise of more seems to be enough to get him to comply.

" _He really DOES want this,_ " Karkat shifts behind Sollux, almost uncomfortably. He'd said this was in his interests too, and you can't help but wonder how far along in season he is to want physical satisfaction this badly. To be willing to fuck a halfelf, instead of another dragon.

By the way he watches you peel off Sollux's pants, run your hand over his ass, you assume he's gotten pretty desperate. He doesn't even have the concentration to appear even remotely human, after all... He's gotta be dying for it, but too proud to beg.  
So far, from what you've seen of his personality, that fits rather well.

You've done this enough times with your little halfelf to know you're going to need to slick him up a ridiculous amount to get anything more than a few fingers in him. You're prepared though. You knew this was the plan, after all.  
You shrug off your cloak as Sollux plunks himself back in your lap, buck naked as you dig in a pocket, pull out the little flask you've taken to bringing with you any time you know the two of you will have a night of peace and quiet.

The halfelf bites his lip, a coy little grin there as he watches you twist off the top, smear your fingers with clear, thick liquid.  
Yeah, he's fond of this part. 

"Relax," You coax him, and he leans down against you, wraps his arms around your shoulders as he settles his knees on either side of your hips. He's so used to riding you, fucking himself on your dick while you pet his cheeks and coo at him. But this time he's keeping his legs spread wide for another reason.  
He wants the dragon behind him to _watch_ as you smear slick lubricant around his hole, slow and gentle, almost teasing. You keep with the same slow pace as you push the tip of a finger into him, then pull back out, teasing him with little half presses, getting him to bend his back, push his ass out more to try and get you to go deeper, actually go in him.

He moans a pleased little noise when you do, sinking in half way, then all the way, and crooking your finger just right. Sollux's back bends more, and you slide out, then right back in. He tries to settle himself lower, keep you inside him while also having himself on display, all for Karkat to watch as you drag your single finger in and out of him, so slick and enticing.

There just something about the way Sollux clings to you, hides his face against your neck while you work a second finger into him, it just does something to you. The way he whimpers, pushes you deeper, buck naked in your lap and dick already smearing precome on the front of your shirt. 

He's so fucking sweet like this, trusting you with everything, with the most delicate of tasks, when he's the one who's so good with his hands.  
He almost startles when Karkat noses at his shoulder blades, smooth scales as gentle as possible on ivory skin. Sollux is just so fragile, and here he is, between you and a dragon, panting out pleased little huffs as you finger him.

"Good boy~" you coo at him as he sinks down on a third finger, moaning so softly for you. For Karkat too, you suppose, by how much of a show your little thief is putting on in your lap. Its actually turning you on so much to hear him though, and it's not that you haven't gotten him off before. The two of you have had a few nights now where you've sort of let your bodies do the decision making on what's crossing the line between traveling companions and lovers.  
Partners, is the best word you can come up with to describe the weird, sometimes physical relationship you have with Sollux Captor. 

He's a piece of shit, an awful brat, but he has a good heart underneath all his snark. He's attractive and gross all at once and you're constantly so torn between wanting to fuck him against the wall, and giving him a smack up-side the head.  
And holy fuck do the sounds he keeps making go straight to your dick.

The way his little body takes your three fingers just fine with the lubricant you'd pushed into him, fuck it's so enticing, you want it to be you who fucks him senseless, but you know that's not what he wants. He wants a dragon, and you very much got him a dragon.

"Eridan," he gasps for you eyes barely open as you curl your fingers in him, just a little. He's completely blissed out, but he still manages to cling to you when you get a forth finger inside.  
He's not made for this, but he's still trying. His little body is taking everything you can give him and he's going to have to take even more, because your fingers really can't compare to the smooth, wet cock that nudges against the thief's back.

Karkat noses into Sollux's hair, and you can practically see the way the brush of scales on the halfelf's ear make's him light right up, back bending just a little more, legs going a little wider.  
He fucking wants him so bad. Sollux wants Karkat in him _now_ but you're still working on getting him ready enough that a dragon could even _fit_.

You have to pull out to get more lubricant, and Sollux makes a sound like you're leaving him forever. You hush him, promise it's just for a moment, then you press your fingers back in him, fill him with thick lube, push it deeper so that when it's Karkat's turn, he's got enough in him to cover the dragon's dick.

" _He's lucky I'm a runt_ ," Karkat admits, draconic voice just a low pleased rumble. You chuckle, but nod.  
Sollux _is_ lucky. If Karkat was any bigger, there's no way this would work. You catch a glimpse of his glistening cock, and yeah, that's going to be a challenge to fit, but you're pretty sure it's possible so long as he's gentle with Sollux.

Sollux squeezes around your fingers, moaning when you push deeper in response, and you think he might be ready. Or at least, far enough along that his body's pretty willing to try. 

You cup your halfelf's cheek as you lead him to really present himself for Karkat, on his knees so he's not so low to the ground. He whimpers the whole way, clutching at your forearm when you pull your fingers from him but leave them right at his readied hole, right there when Karkat presses closer.  
His breath hitches at the warmth of him, and even you're surprised. He's warm like a furnace as he slides his cock between Sollux's asscheeks, teasing before he presses the tip of himself against your fingers, wordlessly asking you to help him be careful.

It doesn't register right away, that your hand is on a dragon's dick. That weird sense of awe comes later. But you do take the chance to slide your hand up him, give him a stroke, marvel in how different he is before nudging the tip of him into Sollux. 

Sollux of course, is all breathless curses, hands clutching at your chest, your pants, the ground. 

"Holy fuck, oh god," He looks up at you so worried and turned on all at once.  
"If it hurts, say somethin'," You coo to him, and Karkat rumbles his agreement while trying to ease another inch of himself in.  
"Nnn!" Sollux bites his lip, breath coming through his nose but not daring to back down just yet. You know him, he's stubborn and stronger than he looks.

You kiss him, soft at first, so that he chases you a little for another, and you decide yes, that's a perfect distraction.  
He'd never admit it, but he loves kissing. You can tell. The way he whines at you, tries to catch your lips with his while fisting his hands in your pantlegs say everything.

"Shhhh," you hush him teasingly, but give him another, catch his bottom lip between your teeth and lathe your tongue over it.  
His eyes flutter closed and he hums. Karkat presses deeper and even though Sollux opens his eyes again, you know he's alright because he gets you in a deeper kiss, moans into your mouth.  
You smooth your free hand over his shoulders, down his chest, and Karkat only presses himself further in, rocking in tiny little movements that get whimpers from Sollux every time he gets a little deeper. 

Karkat gets almost entirely in him before Sollux starts getting a little panicked. It's not so much a scared panic as a 'feeling a lot and very full of dick' panic. He grabs at your upper arms, sobs out a moan, and can't keep kissing you because he's so overwhelmed. 

"Holy fuck," he gasps, face pressed into your collarbone. "Oh god, nnn!"  
Karkat gives a careful little rock into him and your half elf nearly screams out a moan. 

You touch him all over, check he's not in pain, and when you get to his thin little stomach, you can actually sort of feel a bump there. Its subtle, but yeah, you're pretty sure that's Karkat doing that. 

You're so careful with how you slowly drag your palm back and forth over that bump, over Sollux's hips then back down. So gentle as you pet where you can literally feel Karkat's thick cock stuffing Sollux so full he can't even do much moving of his own. 

He whimpers, looks up at you pleadingly as you just brush by his dick, letting your knuckles touch him but nothing more. He's so turned on, he presses his cheek to your collarbone and moans on cue.  
"You're so good Sol," You coo at him as you feel his chest heave with each breath, each little moan. "You're doin' so good."

Karkat rumbles behind him, rolls his hips just the littlest bit while nosing between your halfelf's shoulders and you can actually _feel_ that under your palm. The slight shift, the way his body takes it, and squeezes the dragon like he wants more.

"You like that?" You ask him, a hint of a teasing tone slipping in. "You like bein' stuffed so full you c'n hardly move?"  
The only response you get from him is a blissful sob as Karkat rolls his hips again, slow and gentle, but enough movement that it seems to be setting all of Sollux's nerves alight.  
"Good boy," you coo at him, and he actually startles a laugh out you as he goes a little rigid, and cums against your knuckles and his own stomach. 

His face is completely on fire with blush, but one shift from Karkat and he's moaning again, not being allowed to come down with his orgasm thanks to the dragon still fucking him so carefully. 

"F-fuck," he gasps out at you, and then the little half elf's hands are at your shirt, tugging it up, away from you, just so he can get a hand at the front of your pants. He ends up leaned down, licking just below your belly button as Karkat continues to rock into him, drawing out the sweetest whimpers. 

"Need you," He pants against your skin. "Need you too."  
He sounds so desperate, you don't even try and stop him as he undoes the front of your pants. You're sprawled out for him anyway, you were trying to make it so that he could hug your middle if he needed, but, this works too. 

He mouths his way down over your skin, moans slipping out against you where he breathes, ass perked up in the air for Karkat and curving his thin little back so beautifully. You smooth your palm up the line of his spine, each bump of vertebrae so prominent still.  
You've gotta work on getting him to eat more so that he's not so goddamn fragile...

Your thoughts are interrupted as he actually mouths over the base of your cock, a moan forcing it's way out of your chest. Sollux takes it as encouragement and slips his fingers around your dick, pulls you out so he can see you, sloppily press his lips to the underside of you as he echos your moan. 

Fuck, he's not really coordinated at all like this and you don't even care. He's licking his way up your dick until he gets the head of you in his mouth, lathes his tongue back and forth while panting out moans through his nose.

Karkat pushes into him a little more forcefully, though it seems accidental, and Sollux sinks down on you, takes more of you into his mouth and his hands brace himself on your hips, so that he has at least some support. He whimpers and makes these softly little pleading sounds as he bobs his head on you, presses and drags his tongue along the underside of your cock, and you end up threading your fingers through his hair, combing it. You practically pet him as he sucks your dick, even as he coaxes you to shift your hips a little too, fuck his face just the tiniest bit.

Both you and Karkat are ridiculously gentle with him, and he's still nearly sobbing out moans around his full mouth, fingers digging into your hips with every little push from the dragon behind him. The way he's bent lets you actually see where Karkat's dick goes in, stretching your thief so wide, filling him so completely. 

You've got one hand stuck supporting you as you lean back a little, but the one in Sollux's hair doesn't have to stay there, so you find a better use for it. It takes a bit of shifting forward, which Sollux doesn't seem to mind, as he instead presses himself back onto the dragon, but you get your hand back on his stomach.

He whimpers for you as you feel that bump there still, straining him, filling him. You smooth your palm over it, just like before, and Sollux moans even louder. You check, and he's got tears in his unfocused eyes, mouth still full of your cock and being so good to you. Your hand is actually shaky when you take hold of him to give him the attention he deserves.  
He looks up at you pleadingly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and lips still sealed around your dick, and you can't help but bite your lip in response. Fuck, he's so hot, he's so good for you.

"Such a good boy," You coo to him, voice not nearly as steady as before. That's his fault though. He sobs out another moan for you when you start to stroke him, slow and steady at first. He catches the rhythm, starts to suck you in time, move his mouth just a little, and then it's your turn to pant out little sounds of pleasure, because fuck, that's actually so good, when he gets into it like that.

You speed up the motions of your hand and he goes right with you, until you're getting sloppy instead of him. Until _you're_ moaning out needy little sounds as he takes you into his mouth even more, swallows around the head of you, and fuck, you're so gone.  
You warn him with a distressed little ' _Sol_!' but he keeps going until you spill, doesn't even take his mouth off you, only whines when your hand on his dick slows, desperate for his own finish.

"Shh, shh," You hush him, eyes half lidded and blissful from your orgasm, but you manage to get him up and off you. For the most part. You coax him into looping his arms around your shoulders, head tucked into your neck, but closer to you so that you don't have to support yourself as much, and you can easily reach his dick to give him the attention he needs so badly.

"Good boy, you're so good," You whisper into his tiny tipped ear and he whines, so desperate for more. Your hand stays firmer on him, strokes more determined as you slip your other hand down, palm on the bump of his stomach, and this time you're sure you can feel the shift of karkat's dick inside him with each roll of the dragon's hips- or, well, you suppose it's a very gentle thrust.  
Still, it seems to be doing the trick for Sollux because he's back to nearly drooling as he sobs out moans, legs spread wide. Karkat seems to be a little less precise in his movements too, and fuck if that isn't getting Sollux even more worked up, more desperate to cum. 

"Pleathe, oh fuck, fuck, Eridan," he begs at you like you're the one fucking him so thoroughly, like you're the one stuffing him so full he can only manage tiny little twitches of his hips. "Mmnn! Clothe!"

You know he's close, you know he's so close to coming right into your hand as you jack him off, just a little quicker, other palm still pressing ever so gently on the bump of his stomach, right below his navel.  
You swipe your thumb over the head of his dick and he goes rigid, stutters out a sharp moan, and your hand is slick all over again with his jizz as he clings to you. 

You pet him and coo praise to him softly, but you're now very aware there's still one more party who has to finish, and he's very very close, judging by the way he keeps huffing out pants of his own, leaning down to press his nose against Sollux's shoulders.  
Karkat has been so careful and gentle this whole time, and you're honestly shocked. He was pretty desperate for this, it seemed, but he must have quite the will and self control to manage not to hurt Sollux this whole time. 

You make sure you've got Sollux reasonably stable against you before you meet the dragon's eyes and give him a nod. He takes his cue almost immediately, and with only a couple rolls of his hips, barely rougher than any of the ones before, he holds himself deep in Sollux as he cums, and the little halfelf clings to you, his cock giving a last little spent dribble just due to overstimulation.  
"Shhhh, good boy Sol, there you go, _theeere you go_ ," You steady him as Karkat pulls out, slow and careful, and you likely should have expected to feel Sollux's lower belly be a bit full still. Dragon's are larger than humans, but it hadn't occurred to you that they'd likely... have a larger load as well. One that you can actually sort of feel bloating your thief.

"You did so good," you whisper to him as he gasps for breath against your neck, sagging as you try to locate a rag in your bundle of things, or at least something to wipe him down with.

You find a cloth being handed to you instead, which is startling on multiple accounts.

Dark skin, darker hair, horns and those same, gorgeous red eyes. The mixed form that stands before you is no doubt Karkat, but the way he shows himself to you is entirely unexpected.  
Not quite human, nor quite dragon.

"I can get him some water?"  
You blink, but conclude that yes, that gruff, raspy voice suits him.  
"Please." You nod, and drag the cloth over Sollux's face, wipe the stray little tears and the sweat off his forehead first. There's a glass of water being held out to you within moments by that same dark, clawed hand. Though, now Karkat has somehow managed to find pants as well.

Sollux downs it like he's not had a drink in weeks, and you catch the fond smile that makes its way to the dragon's lips.  
Runt wasn't an exaggeration, though. He looks the same pitiful height as Sollux when he's in his mixed form. Though, you suppose it takes less energy and concentration for Karkat to appear like this, then it does for him to look nearly human.

You coax Sollux into laying down in your lap once you've gotten your pants done back up, catching a few winces here and there, but he's mostly too exhausted to feel anything but fatigue.  
He eventually gets comfortable enough- or maybe he just doesn't have the energy to fuss anymore, but Sollux huffs out a big tired sigh, and closes his eyes. 

His hair isn't exactly soft, but you still enjoy combing it with your fingers. Especially when he goes limp with well deserved sleep. You consider joining him, but then Karkat flops down next to you and your curiosity beats your own tiredness. 

You have a million things you want to ask him, and can't pick which one to start with.

"Feel better?" You settle for that. Something easy, not too intrusive.  
"Fuck yeah." he has the decency to stay quiet, watching you as you keep on petting your halfelf, even while he's not consciously enjoying it.  
You study the shape of his face, instead of talking, but you do it in quick glances, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

He has scales peppering his cheeks and going up into his hairline, dark and solid against soft brown skin. They could be mistaken for freckles, at a distance, but there's no doubt that's what they are. The horns are more curious- similar to the peaks on the head of his dragon form, but smoother. Smaller. They're a mix of the colour of his hair, and the tone of his body.  
The tail that curls around his side is a whole different level of weird, but you think it might be impolite to ask to examine it. 

Halfway to picking a question to ask, Karkat startles you with his voice.

"He's nearly mortal." He offers, and it occurs to you that he's talking about the halfelf in your lap.  
"Yeah." You try not to think about it, honestly.  
"You make an odd pair." That gets a snort out of you, but your hand doesn't slow in Sollux's hair.  
"I know." Your voice goes soft, terribly fond as you watch your thief sigh out a big breath in his sleep. He's so delicate looking like this. Tired and content, head on your thigh and arm wrapped around your leg.

"You love him."  
That makes your heart skip a beat, your breath catch in your throat. Until you swallow, and admit defeat.  
"Yeah." You nod, cheeks warm with the admission, but Sollux still sleeps.  
"Setting yourself up for heartbreak there." Karkat leans forward, arms over his knees, chin wresting on them. "He doesn't even live half of what you do...."

When you peek at him, he looks sad. Like he's sad for you. Sad that he's realizing this, and sad that it's something you've already come to terms with.  
"Still worth it." You tell him, smiling just a little. "He's always worth it."  
He nods, presses his cheek to his arms.

"How long have you been together?" He seems genuinely curious, and it strikes you that maybe he's just not talked to anyone about this sort of thing before. Maybe he's not gotten to experience any sort of romantic relations himself.  
Not that you're sure you and Sollux fit that bill exactly either...  
"Together together, or just, traveling together... because we're not. He's, uh. It's. Complicated." He grins and you cover your face with your free hand.

"How did you meet. How long ago. I want to know everything."

That gets a laugh out of you. You quiet yourself so you don't wake Sollux, but you keep your face covered while you speak.  
"About three years ago- he's pretty much the worst pick-pocket, and I have a soft spot for social rejects." You sigh, knowing there's more to be said than just that. "Kinda saved his life under the idea of _'I'll turn him around'_ , but, he's a brat and loves to make my life difficult. We didn't get along, I had some, uh, biases, I guess?"

Admitting you were a real asshole is hard, even years later.

"You're obviously nobility."  
"Yeah, that. He's kind of, scum, to elves, usually. Unfair, but, that's how they see it."  
"Yeah, I know." Karkat huffs. "I pass for a halfelf, when I appear more mortal. Cant get rid of the tipped ears." He scrunches up his nose and points at them. Sure enough, they have sharp little points to them, and are just a little longer than a human's, though no where near as long as your's. "People suck."

That gets another chuckle out of you.  
"You an' Sol would probably get along, then." 

Karkat hums, looking down at Sollux again. You've draped your robe over his lower half, worried he'd get cold, but his shoulders don't have any goosebumps on them. The mark on his back is black, looks like ink, but only you and him know that it's not.  
You worry Karkat will ask about it. He can probably sense that something is up with it- he's more in tune than you by nature.

"What's he like?" He asks, finally.  
"Awful."  
The dragon grins.  
"I bet you're worse."  
You laugh at him, shaking your head. He's probably right, honestly. You meet Karkat's gaze when you sigh, though not put out by any means. 

"He's stubborn and mischievous and horribly anxious all the time." Your fingers return to combing the thief's hair- you hadn't even realized you ever stopped. "But he's got a good heart. Cares too much, but won't admit it. He loves to be a pest, see me get flustered and frustrated- but I'm the same to him. He's fun to bother."  
"You been on any interesting quests- or, how did you even get out this way? There's rarely any elves in these parts, so..." He shrugs, but he's obviously soaking up every word you say, and you think he's maybe just eager for company.

"A few. Some not by choice, others by obligation. For a while he was just, followin' my lead, but then- and it's hard to pinpoint when exactly, it kinda ended up bein' me followin' _him_." Karkat's eyes are so warm on you, so kind and genuine. He _likes_ hearing you talk about this. About Sollux, and how much you care about him, how you travel together.

"I've never had a traveling companion." The dragon admits, a little sheepish. "I'm not the best at making friends."  
"You're doin' just fine right now." You're quick to tell him, and you get to watch redness rise on his dark cheeks as he tries to find something else to look at rather than meeting your eyes.  
"This is different. I can't just, walk up to someone and talk. It doesn't work." Karkat gestures at himself, his whole body. "People see me as a freak at best, dangerous at worst. And if people knew what I was? It'd just be way worse."

You sigh, knowing you probably can't convince him otherwise. You're just one elf, who happens to be interested in his species in a scientific kind of way, and who has a soft spot for misfits- that Karkat is _definitely exploiting_ but you're not real mad about it.  
"Well, I think you're easy to talk to." You offer him a little smile, shoulders slumping. "I find you t'be good company, an' I'm real impressed with how gentle you were with Sol."  
There's that blush again, on both of you now. It's contagious.  
"He's just... so small."

You snicker. Karkat can't be more than a couple inches taller than Sollux, but he's undoubtedly twice as thick. He's back to watching you pet the thief in your lap, and you wonder, maybe, if he's jealous of the affection, because he's watching your hand so intently, sided right up next to you.  
And in an instant, you realize he's probably not had anyone pet him like that. He's not had that sort of closeness, if everything he's said is true.

When his bare arm brushes against yours, you make room for him. You lift it, encourage him to come closer, tuck up against you because yeah, there's room for him. Hell, you've even got two hands.  
Karkat settles his cheek against you, and when you thread the fingers on your free hand into his hair you get to watch his eyelids droop.

"Ohh...." he breathes out, pressing into the touch of your fingers as you card through messy dark curls. His eyes are closed not long after and his breathing slows- not quite dozing, but close to it.

"Do you ever worry... about living forever." He asks quietly, and it feels sudden but it must be a few moment later. You were comfortable in the silence with him.  
"I try not to." you admit, rubbing slow circles into his scalp with your thumb.  
"It's a long fucking time to be alone."

You look at him, eyebrows pinched with worry, but he doesn't open his to look back at you, even when your fingers nearly stop in his hair.

"You don't have to be alone." You smooth your hand down, cup his cheek, stroke your thumb across his skin instead and he leans into the touch even if he has to move his face away from your shoulder to do so. "You could come with us, you know. I don't think Sol would mind."

His eyes open, and you know he's searching for your bluff. He doesn't find it.  
Instead, Karkat finds you pressing your lips to his forehead, his temple. The dragon makes a needy noise and then you're kissing his cheek, his lips.  
He's slow but curious, testing you out as you move your lips ever so gently against his. You coax him along, not really opening your mouth too much, instead keeping to sweet. Neither of you likely have the energy to get riled up again anyway.  
Karkat pulls away first, but not far. He bumps your foreheads together, brushes his nose against yours with his eyes still half liddled.

"You mean it?" He sounds breathless- probably just shocked, you think. "I can come with you?"  
You nod, your foreheads still pressed together.  
"I think you'll fit in just fine, Kar."

He squints at first, because he caught you shortening his name, but doesn't comment on it. As quickly as the start of a frown came, it's gone, and he's back to leaning into your hand in his hair.

"Jutht what we need," Sollux's voice startles both of you, rough and sore sounding. "Another touch-thtarved reject."  
When you look down at him, he's smiling fondly up at you and all your anxieties melt away right there. Yeah, you figured he'd be fine with this.  
Karkat doesn't speak Sollux well enough though, and starts to pull away. You leave a kiss on his cheek and laugh when he swats at you shly, cheeks absolutely ruddy with colour.

"You need more water." Karkat states, collecting the glass he'd given you for Sollux and scooting away as quickly as a short, chubby, sex-tired dragon can without looking embarrassed. He conveys nothing _but_ embarrassment.

Your thief in your lap sighs once it's the two of you, reaching up to cup your cheek with his palm, the same way you had with Karkat, and the same way you always do with him.  
"It'th like you have a heart or thomething." He teases, and you smile, pressing a kiss into his palm then resting your cheek there right after.  
You hear soft noises from farther in the cave, but Karkat doesn't return immediately, so you let yourself relax as you watch Sollux watching you.

"I love you." You finally admit, and you get to watch the halfelf's eyes go wide for a moment. You're worried only for all of a couple second though, because then he smirks at you.  
"I know." You'd be offended if you didn't know him. Upset, if he didn't snag your other hand and bring it to his lips, kissing the back of it, your palm, and mouthing echos of your words back against your skin instead of saying them out loud. You're heart swells in your chest as Sollux let's his eyes close again, still holding your hand to his cheek.

You're not sure why you held off telling him anymore.  
You're not sure you didn't know he felt the same.

But as Karkat comes back into view, water in hand and cheeks still dusted pink over his dark colouring, you're rather certain you've at least been doing something right the past three years.  
And your life is finally starting to show for it.


End file.
